


[难迦]恶之花

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030





	[难迦]恶之花

又到了不知道自己在写什么的时间

起因是被fex设定集里的wada迦弄得有点头晕目眩，刷了睫毛涂了灰色唇彩，妖艳得不行，差分图里居然还有张感觉都有点像反派了的怒颜，不知为何与pako的性冷淡小太阳差得过多反而莫名让人觉得好吃了起来，不再是高高在上的圣人感，反而让人觉得有点像原典里那个会和难敌一起筹划些坏事的迦尔纳了（图可以戳我，转自贴吧·路过的赤鬼）

虽然大概知道fate也不太可能搞出这样的迦尔纳，但还是抑制不住自己脑内嘟嘟嘟嘟地开起了车，所以肯定OOC，如果接受不了非仁慈圣人的小太阳建议回避【】

 

·R18

·依旧是乱七八糟的世界观设定

·原典的时间线，型月的形象

·大部分自我解读

·暗藏很多雷，包括对角色的女性化描写，以及涉及三观不正的感情

 

以上OK的话↓

 

“难敌是一株忿恨构成的大树，而迦尔纳是他的树干。”

 

再也没有什么比这一天更值得难敌高兴了，天帝城的百姓嚎哭着，位高权重的长辈哀叹着，但唯独只有难敌笑得如同一个孩子，他乐滋滋地欣赏着那般度五子被迫离开天帝城的模样。

最终还是走到了这一步，迦尔纳站在难敌身边，心里想道。

天空也在出现异相，天神们认可了般度之子那可怕的誓言，而迦尔纳也不会忘记，那名神弓手在随着他的兄弟离去时，朝自己望的那一眼。

那已不止是受辱的仇恨，还藏着更加深的、如同执念的妄业一般的黑暗。

但是，这都不是现在迦尔纳要想的了。

难敌笑得够了，见般度之子也确实远去了，他拉了拉身边的迦尔纳的衣裳，朝他挑了挑眉。

“晚上在这边的寝宫里等我。”

是啊，这才是现在该想的。

迦尔纳默然无言，仅是轻轻点了点头。

 

富丽堂皇的天帝城积累着四方的财富，水晶的墙垣雕刻着莲花的图案，迦尔纳摩挲着纹样一路走过，慨叹这份鬼斧神工，也惋惜它并没能侍奉真正的主人多长时间。

然后他听到门打开的声音，难敌从外信步走了进来。

“怎么了，我的友人？”难敌换了套轻便的装束，只是披挂着的金饰并不像他常用的那些，那更像是从这城里得到的珠宝，“何必在这里这么拘谨？现在这一切都是我——我们的，你可以尽管使用。衣物，珠饰，挑你喜欢的吧。”

迦尔纳却只是摇了摇头：“我不需要这些。”

难敌的笑容僵了僵，但下一刻他却已经不由分说地走近了迦尔纳，随即就拉扯着将他强行按在了梳妆台前：“那么，我给你挑。”

说着难敌就将梳妆台边摆放着的玩意都粗暴地摊在了一起，从里面挑挑拣拣，不时还对着迦尔纳的颜脸比照着，那认真的模样好像个在给心爱的女子挑礼物的大男孩，丝毫让人联想不到他此时正理直气壮地霸占着他人的财产。

迦尔纳的无欲无求总令难敌觉得不安，于是他便采取这样的手段强硬地塞给迦尔纳他自己认为好的东西。迦尔纳明白他的真正目的，于是多半时候也是默许着收下。

很快，难敌就挑捡出了些看起来颇为稀罕的玩意，塞进了迦尔纳手里。然后他又在桌上排开了一字女子用的梳妆品，绕到迦尔纳的背后，伸手颇有点暧昧地拂过他的耳畔。

“还有，这些。今晚想让你用这些装扮给我看。”

迦尔纳低头看向那些梳妆品，他像是早有预料，仅是平静地点了点头。

令原本便浓密的睫毛如凤鸟之尾般翘起，眼角抹上滴点的嫣红，抿了抿染着灰色的唇，划出两道纤细的眉。最后映在铜镜中的这位车夫之子，有着介于男性与女性间那个最为微妙的界点的阴柔。

难敌挑起了他的下巴，细细端详着，从口中不断发出了赞叹的声音。

“真美，哪怕是其它再绝色的美人，也敌不过此刻的你。”

迦尔纳只是默默听着，他原本肤色就异于常人的白，长大后更是连头发的颜色也褪成了像是耄耋般的灰白，幼时甚至因为这个而受到不少歧视，但难敌却意外地热衷着收集各色朱砂以在这无瑕的白上点上几点红。他似乎格外欢喜着这般装扮着迦尔纳，也不知是真正的从心底里热爱着，还是仅是因为这样阴柔里带着点妖冶的迦尔纳会令难敌难得地拥有作为更加阳刚的男性的优越感。

往日身为武者的迦尔纳总有着种冷冽的气势，千里之外便可用利箭取人首级，难敌在拍手称赞的同时，究竟有没有也或多或少感到害怕，这就是迦尔纳所不得而知的了。

 

他们陷入柔软的床榻，难敌像是不愿弄花迦尔纳的妆，仅是从脖颈边开始一路吻下。失去了衣衫的遮蔽，迦尔纳天生的嶙峋便颇有点凄惨地暴露在难敌眼下。难敌皱了皱眉，挽着他的腰就将他带入自己怀里。

“为什么还是没有胖起来？”难敌嘟囔着，自打迦尔纳来到他身边，他便总是嘱咐要好吃好喝待他，只是几年过去，迦尔纳仍和初见时一样，细得有时还不如难敌的杵。

“但你不讨厌我这样，……唔。”

迦尔纳的话未能说完，难敌便颇带了点惩罚意味的用力咬了咬他的乳尖。

“而我同样不喜欢你这样直接的说话方式。”难敌粗声粗气地说，他像是有点被戳到痛处，又用牙齿磨了磨。

迦尔纳便乖乖闭嘴不说话了。

黄金甲本应还缠绕在他的身上，但因迦尔纳全身心地将自己交给了难敌，那锐利的金甲便只是退化为金色的纹路，蔓延爬上迦尔纳白皙的肌肤。难敌最乐于见到迦尔纳这副样子了，那不仅带着一种异样的美，同样还意味着迦尔纳之于他的完全臣服。

名扬天下的大勇士又如何，令敌人闻风丧胆的黄金之铠又如何，就像这天帝城一样，终究到最后都是我的东西。

难敌想着，脸上又不自觉地露出了笑容，他的手滑入迦尔纳的股间，揉捏着那里的肌肤，但当他抬起头时，却意外地发现迦尔纳在看着他笑。

迦尔纳不是常笑的人，他会露出笑容多半是他真心感到有趣的时候——是的，迦尔纳实在觉得难敌有趣。他将他自己看得万分伟大，却又不自觉展露这般卑微的姿态。他一面恐惧着迦尔纳，却又努力地不断拉近着彼此的距离。他分明满心都是扭曲的恶念，却表露得像是个会将虫子笑着碾死的纯粹的孩子。

曾有不知哪位神明在睡梦中警示迦尔纳，难敌是最大恶神迦利的化身，只有远离他才能为自己造福。现在迦尔纳却看着这样的难敌在想，凡事极致都是才能，看来难敌确是有将‘恶’之一字发挥到最为独特境界的资质，是最大恶神的化身也有理可循了。

而迦尔纳也甘愿持续追随着这样的难敌，他从不在意世间的正道，也无谓他人的苟责，他愿施予某人他一生的忠诚以留下传至后世的名声，而难敌也需要始终有一人陪伴自己到最后。于是他们各取所需，终连结成了这般扭曲的纽带，那并非爱意或是欲情，更多的只是两个残缺的灵魂在寻求着完整。

难敌当然不清楚此时的迦尔纳在想些什么，他只是看着迦尔纳的笑容，便莫名地感到不爽，于是他干脆停了动作。

“我已经差到足够让你分神了吗？”

迦尔纳这才从自己的思绪里醒了过来，他摇了摇头：“不是的，只是……”

“既然这样，不如让你来展示你的武艺吧。”难敌却打断了他。

迦尔纳不免一愣：“……什么？”  
“人人都知迦尔纳是一位出色的战车武士，驾驭战车奔驰沙场，无所不能。”

难敌捏着腔说着，眼神却暧昧地落在了迦尔纳的腹间。

“那么，可否有幸让我见识下你‘驾驭他人’的才能呢？”

 

车夫之子也并不意味着能驾驭万物，更别说所谓的战车武士本来还得需要他人来为自己驾车，以这个来推导本身就是一种逻辑谬误。

——当然，迦尔纳是不会将心里默默想的这些话说出来的。

他跨坐在难敌的腹上，手指也深入自己的穴间，冰凉的软油沿着他的臀缝淌下来，有些许粘连在了难敌的腹部上。他又用臀瓣有意无意地蹭过对方股间已微微挺立的阳具，迦尔纳以俯瞰的姿态望着难敌深了一层的眼神，他又舔了舔唇。

迦尔纳深谙难敌方才不小心被戳中的小小自尊心，于是便以这样颇有点淫乱的姿态来放低自己。他尽心尽力地满足着难敌无止境的欲望，却不知这也更让难敌食髓知味，深陷于这道漆黑的太阳光芒下。

挺立的性器慢慢挤入了迦尔纳的身体，这一步总让迦尔纳觉得分外煎熬，他不得不忍耐这种被侵入的异样感，努力令自己放松下来而不对此感到抗拒。往日或多或少难敌会亲吻着他令他放松，但今天看来只能靠他自己了。他一呼一吐做着深呼吸，缓缓令自己的腰下压，他显得如此小心翼翼，以至于额边也沁出了汗，凝在发丝的末梢，滴到了仰躺着的难敌胸膛上。

难敌好整以暇地观赏着他这位挚友难得的姿态，也许他从没有说过，唯独只有这时迦尔纳那惨白的肌肤上会染上云霞，他的体温会升高，内壁更是会带着太阳般炽热的温度包裹上自己的物什。迦尔纳在平时总是表现得像名高高在上的神明，但只有这时能将他拽落云端，让难敌认识到，他也不过只是一介凡人而已。

想到这里的难敌，便更有点得意了，他已经等不及迦尔纳谨慎的动作，而是直接扶住他纤细的腰肢，强行将他按压了下去。

“……啊…！”

这令迦尔纳发出了一声低低的惊呼，他为这突然的冲击而弯下了腰，难敌却顺势揽住他的背，将他搂住。

“做得不错。”难敌偏头吻了吻迦尔纳已有点晕染开了的眼角，满意地称赞道。但这可不足以让迦尔纳感到多少欣喜，因为一旦令难敌感到餍足，接下来他就要开始自己索取了。

难敌的双手扣住了迦尔纳的臀瓣——那里也仍然很是纤瘦，以至于难敌的手都能一掌盈握——然后难敌便向着这样的臀部向上挺入进去。

迦尔纳伏在难敌肩侧，随着难敌一下一下的挺立而发出细碎的呻吟。到了这一步，无论是浪荡的淫叫还是忍耐的闷哼都能令难敌觉得愉悦了，因为他已确实感到自己掌握了迦尔纳，自己正在征服这位无上的勇士。

于是他也有闲心去抚弄迦尔纳颤立着的前端了，配合着他抽插的动作，配合着他偶有顶到的敏感点，迦尔纳像是最乖顺的猫咪，全然软着腰，伏在他身上只有喘息的份。

难敌又吻住迦尔纳，含住他薄薄的唇，品尝着他嘴中的甘甜，然后将其翻压在底下，拉开他的双腿，又更向里面攻占进去。

美丽的人，黄金的勇士，慷慨的圣人，世人越给迦尔纳冠上头衔，便愈会加深难敌此刻的欲望。

他原是色素淡白得仿佛随时会化在白昼中消逝而去的孤高，难敌便偏要给他化上艳丽的妆容，他本能一生奉行苦行远离尘世的欲望，难敌便就爱看他沉沦在这之中的模样。

破坏本身就是一种美。

难敌低低啃咬着迦尔纳纤细的脖颈，那里原本有着一道金色带刺的颈环，拒绝外来的任何伤害。而难敌却能跨过这一层去直接咬噬他的咽喉，听着他因为疼痛而发出的低吟。

假如可以的话，难敌用牙齿轻轻磨着那层薄薄的皮，心想着。假如可以的话，也能品尝到这里头涌出的鲜血就好了。

迦尔纳像是一轮漆黑的艳阳，散发着光明的温度却又潜藏着最深的黑暗，仅是在床上将他征服就能使人为之如此沉沦。那么若有人能有幸品到将他送往死亡的鲜血，想必那人定会就此深陷于这日轮之中，或是吞噬了他，或是被他所吞噬。

 

旖旎的情事结束后，迦尔纳躺在难敌身边享受着这难得能有的慵懒时刻，难敌则还在床被下用脚趾搔着迦尔纳的脚掌，轻刮过他的脚底，他总是精力充沛，不知餍足。

“般度之子们被赶出去了，他们的财富也都归于我，哈，想想可真是快活。”

私底下里，难敌从不介意表露自己的野心。迦尔纳却皱了皱眉，他想起那五子中的三男，在离去时看向自己的眼神。

“十三年后，如果他们回来了，你会将土地再分给他们吗？”  
“——怎么可能。”

难敌几乎是即答道，他露出了轻蔑的笑容。

“哪怕是针尖大的土地，我也不会让给他们。离开朝野十三年，他们又能有什么作为？——何况，我还有你。”

难敌侧过身，搂住了迦尔纳，他又露出那孩子气的一面了，亲昵地笑着，却毫不在意地做着违背承诺之举。

“有你作为倚仗，有什么好怕的呢？就算是那位左手开弓者，也别想从我这靠武力夺得一丁点财富。你当然会保护我的吧？”

他反复地用反问的语调，仿佛是为了逼着迦尔纳回答。而迦尔纳也仅是在双眼闪烁了几下后，就点了点头。

“我会为你战到最后。”

难敌便笑了，只因他在迦尔纳身上看到了他所想要的。

“对了，对了。这之后过段时间，我还想去森林里看看那群家伙的倒霉模样。不过不知道天誓伯父会不会答应，到时你可得帮我想办法。”

难敌说着就兴奋地描绘起来，在那肆意想象他的仇敌落魄的模样。迦尔纳望着他兴致盎然的侧脸，也仅是笑着点了点头。

“知道了，都听你的。”

迦尔纳所不知道的是，此时展露在他脸上的微笑，已带上了些许扭曲的弧度。但他的双眼里仍然是透着温柔的，他的神情也仍然温婉如冬日的暖阳，只是那之上涂抹了过多艳丽的色彩。

——宛如在在丑恶与扭曲的土壤中诞生出的，罪恶的花。

END


End file.
